narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hachiro Senju
Hachiro is the grandson of the legendary 1st Hokage Tsunade Younger brother and Nawaki's Older brother he was the middle child whose family was largely unknown he was a very powerful shiobi who currently is in search of his Newphew Toshirama in order to learn the truth. Background Around the time of the 1st war Hashirama was sought out by the Kinkaku squad in order to gai access to the powers of the Wood Release in order to accomplish there needs they hunted anyone who was a kin and shared his bloodline which resulted in the death of Tobirama Senju during the 2nd war. After they discovered that Tobirama alothought was the younger brother of the 1st hokage he did not possess the DNA of the Wood Release. From there the squad continued their serach thru out the leaf village. Their middle child Hashiro however did in fact inherit the Wood Release of his grandfather and this brought him fame both good and bad, IN order to protect thier family thier parents had them never use thier last name in public and drop it altogether a Yougn Hashiro refused as he was taught to be proud of hisnae by the 1st himself when he was younger. This caused for his parent to be left with no other choice and with the Kinkaku squad stalking around the village. His mother decided that they would go to another village while the father stayed here in leaf taking the advice of Toshirama Senju parents. He spent time honing his Skills in Iwagakure and went on various missions where he made his mom and oath never under any circumstance use the Wood release unless there was no other option as it would make him a priome target. He kept his word for the most relying only on his Water , and Earth Release and taijutsu. Even after his mothers death he kept his promise to her as well to his father to keep the Will of Fire buring strong. He is now currently searhing for his nephew so that they can both learn the truth and meet up after being saparated for more than 25 years. Personality Much like his grandparent and his parents he was shown to be a very calm and collected personand mild mannered. As well as kind and caring, with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma and negotiation ability. He sees his friends as a part of his own family, and will do anhything he can to lend a hand. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, .he believes that all shinobi should show true loyalty to each other, He aslo according to those around him during his time in the leaf said that his Will of Fire burned strong. Hachiro enjoys Training and is often seen trying to instigate sparring matched among his friends in order to always be preapred. He can also be extremely pessimistic as when the next war camer across he came to the leaf to visit Tsuande and she told him of Nawakis death, this put him in a deep depression of sorrow as he felt as thought if he were here there might have been something he could have done, to prevent his baby brother from fighting. This almost ended his career as a shinobi as he contemplated throwing himself off a cliff but remembered the Will of Fire his family spoke about to never give up and push forward. he is not without his unredeeming qualties as he comes off as a bit of a show of as he is always half-dressed in order to get theattention of a young lady, and he always has an excuse as to why his clothes are never properly on. he and Tsunade use to always tease each other and competebas she would tease him for his slow learning of medical ninjutsu while He would tease her for not inheriting the Wood Release the two loved each other dearly despite this. He been exploaring the darker side of His personality as of late has shown drastic changes.. in battle where he would always show mercy to his enemies he no longer shows.. as they only come back to assualt him later and never appreciate it. He still is a firm believer in the Will of Fire Appearance Hachiro has long faded red hair which is his signature trait of his Uzumaki linneage from his grandmother He sports a white coat which he usually almost always has open no matter the weather, he wears black pants with a yellowish golden strip just over the knee caps. He carries a sword on his back in most appearances which he uses to great effect with brown fingerless gloves and a belt around his waist. His hair contantly changes as every so once in a while he cuts it. Abilities Hachiro is a immensly powerful combatant as he can mix and match style and go toe to toe with the best of , He often tries to use his remarkable speed to keep opponents of thier toes He does have the ability to use the Charka Enchanced Strength Technique i order to increase his striking power as well as give himself good boost in strenght. His taijutsu is good considering the fact he managed to battle with Tsunade and hold his own. Howver he best form of attack from his Ninjutsu. Nature Transformation He is a master of the Water and Earth Release being bale to use the two effetively togther he like his nephew can create water out of seemingly thin area or use a outside source as well as blend in with the land and use it as a eans of long distance but quick transportation. He often resorts to using His nature attacks as he has suvch a hihgh octane source of chakra. Despite his prowess in Both the Water and Earth his best is with the Wood Release He is a user of the Wood style and while it is stronger than that of What yamato produces in terms of speed, quaility and Raw power it pails in comparision to what both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha can create. He can creat a larghe forest if in the span of a few seconds and even use the flowering techinque his grandfather had. Howver as he keeps his promise to his deceased mother his skill with the wood release as it stands now is unknown. It has been shown his mastery with the Wood Release has improved greatly but he admits he has yet to reach his Hashiramas level of its master. Though he lacks the same mastery of te wood release his grandfather did he is no slouch.. he has also taken his wood release to another level creating very dangerous plants, and flowersand exploring the Killer intent the Wood release can actually possess Chakra levels As a member of the Uzumaki clan, Hachiro was blessed with an exceptionally long potential lifespan and a life-force thats incredibley strong. He also had great skill and knowledge of medical ninjutsu which he learned from his days hie training with tsunade even thought he is not on her level on medical ninjutsu yet he is good enough to be confient in most sitation in healing himself. He he taught himself the Yin Healing Wound Destruction after hearing how Kabuto said he employed it. Trivia *While he shares the same parents as Nawaki or Tsunade they are never once seen or mentioned at all in his backstory or flash backs Category:SixpathsofSamoa